King of Pranks!
by Doraigaa
Summary: Tyson's pulled mean pranks on all of his teammates. And KAI wants to get back at him. He comes up with this nasty prank and his money will help. WARNING: PLEASE! don't do this in real life,please!
1. The Nasty Prank!

**Wolfirered: I got the idea of writing this from a Tony Hawk Pro Shater Game! I just had to write this because it was just too good! I put a little bit of my own things in there,  
too. hope you like!**

* * *

_**The King of Pranks!**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Nasty Prank

* * *

"Kai...are you sure we can do this," The Chief asked shivering. Kai smirked as he ran over to the huge pick-up truck in the middle of the court yard. "Oh don't worry Chief...think about it...how many times has Tyson done pranks to us," Kai whispered.**

Kenny put on his thinking cap, a few minute later he had an answer. "Well unplugging all the computers in the hotel cause I had to finish my homework and he was sick of seeing me get straight A's and him only get C's, D's, and F's...and Max and the whoopy cusion...and last weak when he threw a bucket of cold water in Ray's face and making his really sick! And OH!  
When he turned you alarm clock off making you sleep in till 10 o'clock! And skipping your morning training...that was funny!" The Chief laughed.

Kenny felt hs captain's red eye's giving him an angry look. "Shut Up Kenny! Your such an idiot!" He snapped. The bluenette opened the door a little and peaked in. A pair of red beedy eyes shot at him. The figure in the back of the truck started to go crazy! "AAAHHH!  
Kai maybe your taking this a little to far! Can't you wait till April Fool's Day!"

Kai nodded, "Nope! Did Tyson wait till April Fool's Day? I don't think so! So wait till you see his face!" Kai laughed an evilish laugh, which made Chief shake. "I-I thought you weren't evil anymore?" he stuttered. Kai shot an evil look at the nerd and nodded.

He spotted a figure right behind Kenny and kept quiet. Blue eyes starred down at the nerdy boy. Kai looked away and smiled again. "Why are you quiet all of a sudden Kai?" Chief asked. "Nothin', nothing at all just have to put the prank together!" "Oh...okay..."

"BOO!" the figure behind Chief said.

Kenny turned around to see the blond haired American laughing like crazy. "MAX! DON'T DO THAT!" the nerd screamed. His heart pounding! It felt like it was about to rip out of his chest any second! "I got you Chief!" Max giggled. Kai smirked and turned to the guys. "Okay your finally here Max...now here's the plan," he said. The three boys huddled together and whispered.

* * *

**Wolfirered: Read the SECOND chapter!**


	2. Crowning of the King of Pranks

**_The King of Pranks!_**

**Chapter 1: The Prank and Crowning of the King!

* * *

**

It was the middle of the night. It was quiet and Ray was in his bed sick with a cold that Tyson's prank gave him. And Tyson was sound asleep, as usual! "Uh...Kai...I don't want to be a part of this! I'm going to bed," Chief stuttered. "Oh! Come on Chief you'll have fun,  
and you can get back at Tyson!" Max giggled. "Heck No! I'm the smart one out of the five of us and I don't want to do anything dumb like this, good night," Chief snapped.

Kai shook his head and pulled the rope closer to his side. "Ready Max..." Max nodded as he pulled out a rubber band and laced it though his fingers. Kai gulped as he placed his hands on the rim of the door handle again.

He yanked the door open and jumped in. All of a sudden a huge black ox appeared! It had curved pure white horns that looked as sharp as a needle...just bigger! Kai tied the rope around it's neck and held a tight grip on it!

"Man Kai! You are the _-King of Pranks-_ I tell yah," Max bursted out laughing. "How did you get that thing?" Kai jumped down and the ox followed. "Well...you can get anything, when your rich."

Max nodded and ran into the house. Kai pulled the ox along. The two boys laughed on their way down the hall. They turned the corner and the ox snorted loudly. The two boys stopped in their tracks and looked around. Not a sound was heard after that! They stopped infront of Tyson'd door.

Kai opened it slowly and put the ox in the doorway. He untied the rope and it fell to the ground. Max giggled. "Are you ready Max?" Kai whispered. Max held in his laugh, which was hard for him since he was the one who loved to laugh, too mush sugar I guess. He nodded as he stetched out the rubber band and pointed it at the ox's hip.

Kai placed his hand on the doorknob and chuckled a little, but then he covered his mouth,  
holding it in! **COUNTDOWN FOR PRANK TO BEGIN:**

"3...2...1...**NOW**!" Kai snapped.

Max let go of the rubber band. It slapped the ox hard startling it. "OH! YEAH!" the boys laughed. The ox charged into Tyson's bedroom! And Kai slammed the door, HARD! Both boys ran off to the living room laughing their heads off.

"WHAT THE...AAH! KAAAAII!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs.

**CRASH! CRACK! KLACK!**

Tyson's scrawny little voice echoed thoughout the house. Waking up Ray and Chief. Chief moaned. Ray got up and came down laughing. "Kai! Good one!" he laughed. All of a sudden the sound of a slamming door echoed. The noise stopped.

Tyson came down the stairs looking like a wreck. Kai, Ray, and Max giggled, but they tried to hold it in, but they couldn't. Burstes of laughter was heard in the house! Ray fell onto the couch and sat up. "I-I announce...Kai Hiwatari...the _-King of Pranks-"_ he laughed. Max and Kai clapped their hands.

Tyson moaned as he headed over to the other couch. "Very, Very funny Hiwatari...very funny" he moaned. "That was pay back from all of us actually Tyson...now don't forget, we have morning training tomorrow!" he reminded. Tyson moaned as he threw the pillow at his captain,but it missed!

**THE END**

* * *

**Wolfirered: I loved this. and it was my first chapter! I got the idea from a Tony Hawk XBox game, my brother was playing. I just had to make it into a story. Hope you liked! REVIEW PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU LIKE IT?**


End file.
